


Stress relief

by blastheart



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastheart/pseuds/blastheart
Summary: I have a serious contemplative fic in my mind about Lucifer.This is not that fic, this is a snippet of Gran being Gran before the final boss in WMTSB3. Ie crack.Spoiler warning for the first part of WMTSB3.





	Stress relief

"What I do not understand," said Lucilius, "Is why you, Singularity, seem so infuriated at me personally. I do not expect a plaything of the fates to understand my high purpose, but-" 

"You don't understand?" Gran broke in, in disbelief. "You hurt a lot of people I care about, you jackass. And I'm not letting you destroy the sky, I happen to live in it." 

Lucilius' head tilted. "What people? I have not killed any skydwellers since resurrection, and I was executed by my own masterwork two thousand years ago. Therefore no one of particular emotional importance to you should have been-" 

"No one?! Azrael and Israfil and Sariel, to start with. Everybody you shoved into Avatar. I can't believe you did that. I can't believe you even came up with that. That's horrific. _You're_ horrific." 

Lucilius appeared nettled by the constant interruptions. Sandalphon found himself wondering irrelevantly how many millennia it had been since someone had dared steamroller over Lucilius when he was talking. 

Lucilius stared at Gran, as if looking at a particularly dim-witted student, and said, slowly, "Setting aside the fact that they were assigned to kill you and you cannot have known them for more than an hour at most, Primals are artificial vessels to control natural processes and powers. Moreover they were constructed following my frameworks, and some with limits to cognition-" 

"And? So what? This makes them not people?" Gran demanded. "Don't be stupid."

Lucilius' eyebrow twitched. "What." 

"Ohhh," said Vyrn, in what was probably intended to be a whisper, "I bet he's one of those guys who's oversensitive about being a supergenius. Maybe if we get him mad he'll drop his guard." 

Lyria lifted her fists, nerving herself up, and said gamely, "You're not very smart!" 

Something in Sandalphon's brain short-circuited. Watching Gran soothingly pat Lyria on the shoulders and say, "It's okay, Lyria, you don't have to force yourself to be mean just because this guy is a jerk." Watching the Astral who been simultaneously the source of both the Primals and so much misery, the man he'd hated and feared for so long, that beloved face twisted and marred by Lucilius' nihilism - that face was now staring at the Singularity in increasing disbelief, contempt, and the closest thing to rage Sandalphon had ever seen on the man - some of his own hate and fear and bitterness dissolved. 

He found himself laughing. Four pairs of eyes turned to him. "What," said Vyrn. 

"Only you lot," said Sandalphon, "Could possibly maintain your comedy act in this situation. How in the name of all that's good and holy are you the Singularity. The Creator must be drunk."

"I like to think he's got popcorn," said Gran sagely.


End file.
